1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for complex phalloplasty for widening a penis, using a circumcised foreskin as an autologous graft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method for complex phalloplasty in which a foreskin cut off by circumcision, conventionally discarded as waste, is implanted as an autograft in phalloplasty, whereby the penis can be widened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Male circumcision is the most ancient and most widely been performed artificial modification of the penis by surgery. Often, the histological and cultural backgrounds of circumcision vary from one region to another. From the point of view of social customs, for instance, circumcision is considered as a rite of passage marking a boy's entrance into adulthood. In some countries, circumcision is performed for religious reasons.
To date, medical reasons including the prophylaxis of penile diseases account for most circumcisions, which is often done in the infancy. In a phimosis condition where the foreskin cannot be fully retracted over the glans penis, unsanitary substances such as smegma accumulate, giving rise to an unpleasant odor, pain and disease such as posthitis, balanitis, balanitis xerotica obliterans, balanoposthitis and urinary tract infections. In addition, several types of research have documented that male circumcision significantly reduces the risk of HIV infection in heterosexual men. Moreover, a buried penis may appear somewhat immature and reduce sexual attraction because the glans penis, which is regarded as a male symbol, is not seen. Because only a small amount of further extension is possible before the elastic band breaks, the penis may remain underdeveloped if not circumcised.
Medically, there are various methods for performing circumcision.
In most of them, the prepuce and subcutaneous tissue is cut off to the extent that the glans penis is exposed. That is, the end of the penile skin is withdrawn toward the proximal penis.
Even though it is difficult to medically determine the optimal timing of circumcision, it is commonly performed just after birth, or between birth and the early twenties. Sometimes, some adult men may undergo circumcision and phalloplasty at the same time.
The present inventor has documented the following complaints or inconveniences in association with circumcision.
First, the penis is shortened or thinned because of the removal of too much penile skin or subcutaneous tissue, which typically occurs due to the misjudgment or unskilled surgical techniques of the operator. In this case, the patient may have an inferiority complex about the male genital organ or may feel uncomfortable in his sexual life because the tightened skin causes various problems with erection including pain, the shift of pubic hairs from the pubis to the penis and the shift of the scrotal skin to the penis. In a severe case, the patient may suffer from sexual dysfunction. Another problem is how to dispose of the foreskin or subcutaneous tissue which is cut off upon circumcision.
Reference may be made to some publications pertaining to phalloplasty.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0051625 (Feb. 28, 2008) discloses a method of widening a penis by inserting a dermal fat graft between the penile skin and the buck's fascia along the circumference of the penis.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0096603 (May 11, 2006) discloses a method for complex phalloplasty with minimal incision, comprising minimally incising a part of the penile skin directly behind the glans to expose the Buck's fascia and inserting a penile enhancement object between the subglans margin and the tunica albuginea through the minimally incised penile skin part. Another surgical method for penis enlargement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,821 (Oct. 5, 2010), “Method of Phalloplasty Using Multiple Slits Tissue or Multiple Pieces Tissue” to the present inventor (Kim, Joon-Yong).
These surgical methods in the prior art are not concerned about penis enlargement and circumcision taken together, but only with the former.
Under the background, the present inventor conceived the use of the circumcised penile skin or subcutaneous tissue in penis enlargement, thus accomplishing circumcision and phalloplasty in a single operation. That is, the prepuce and subcutaneous which is cut off upon circumcision can be used as an autograft for penis enlargement. The use of autografts can overcome the problems generated upon the procurement of allografts or artificial implants such as silicon. For example, allograft or artificial implants are expensive and, when applied to the patient, may cause side effects such as inflammation, graft rejection, foreign body sensation and tissue necrosis. In contrast, the diversion of the prepuce and subcutaneous tissue excised by circumcision into phalloplasty for penis enlargement overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art because it is an autograft. Further, when implanted to the patient, the autograft guarantees better post-surgical recovery than does the allograft or artificial implants.
In this context, circumcision and phalloplasty are performed simultaneously in a single operation so that the prepuce and subcutaneous tissue that is cut off during the circumcision is recycled to be used in phalloplasty for penis enlargement in accordance with the present invention. In addition, the method of the present invention guarantees safety for phalloplasty because the implant is autologous tissue. Moreover, the method of the present invention characterized by the simultaneous performance of circumcision and phalloplasty is advantageous in that the patient experiences post-surgical pain only once and the cost of operation is significantly reduced.